Lament for Smeagol
by Quickbeam
Summary: Hello! This is a rather long poem I wrote about Smeagol and his harsh, cruel life. He doesn't often get any recognition, so I wrote a lament for my english class. Hope you like it!


Author's note and Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings…sadly. This is a poem I wrote for my English class last year. I hope you like it! It's rather long, but worth the read. WARNING: I tried to be subtle but it still tells what's going to happen in the later books. Don't read if you don't want to find out!

Please Review! Thanks!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lament for Smeagol/Gollum

By Quickbeam

His eyes forever towards the ground, 

The Sun he cursed and forgot, 

His padded feet made almost no sound

His mind never without and evil thought.

Away from the world he seemed to be

Until he caught a glimpse of gold

He strangled the finder who none could see

And of the body, he never told.

The Ring was beautiful and bright

But never is a rose without a thorn,

He hid in a place far from sight

And a new identity was born.

But while time passed away,

Something unsuspected came through

A hobbit stumbled in on the brink of day,

And found the Ring before morning dew.

Frightened beyond hope

The hobbit stammered

He had missed his morning smoke,

And of the dark, not enamored.

The cold, dark stranger

Emerged from the deep pool, 

Bilbo Baggins was unaware of the danger,

Like the fate that awaited his heir on Amon Sul.

Between the two 

Riddles were told

The winner none knew

But the hobbit kept the band of gold.

Bilbo asked what his pockets could lodge, 

And his hope of keeping a secret dim

The truth Gollum could no longer dodge, 

And Bilbo's knife was the only thing that saved him.

The stranger hissed and screamed

He knew he had been deceived and tricked

The loss of his precious he schemed, 

Was soon to be fixed.

Such torment he had never known

He lost his only part of life

Then, things he had never been shown

He left his cave and cursed the knife.

The hobbits footprints hard to trace

And soon and deathly path he found

In Mordor he felt a great disgrace,

To his precious his life was bound.

He was released from pain

And wandered aimlessly in sorrow

But a Ranger found him in rain

And was bitter like there was no tomorrow.

The Elves of Mirkwood

Watched over his guard

The Elves were nicer than they should

And this task proved to be quite hard.

The Orcs he soon befriended

And an evil scheme formed;

The elves could not have defended

And of Gollum they scorned.

His path led him towards the Shire

But he was lost inside the mines

And so to find his true desire,

He waited and on flesh he dined.

But fate would lead another there, 

In a fellowship with a company;

And Gollum could do nothing but stare

For a hobbit was the other somebody.

Enchanted beyond wonder

Gollum followed his prey 

A way out was found asunder

But nothing did he hate more than the light of day.

Disguised as a floating log

He subtly waited for the groups return

But his bright, hating eyes through the fog,

Above his disguise showed how his heart yearned.

But soon he discovered the truth

The hobbit was not his pursuer

But after a bit of sleuth,

His precious and its "master" he lured.

Two of the fellowship

Left on a dark path that was scorned

The enemy's ring was to be slipped

Into Orodruin were it was formed.

The hobbit, Frodo, was Bilbo's heir

But he too carried the Enemy's Ring

His faithful servant Samwise did care

But of the fellowship none now sing.

On a dark path to the mountain,

The two hobbits found their "devotee"

And although they found no fountain

A new plan did they see.

Frodo exposed the return of the knife

But he knew that Gollum was doomed

His begged of him no strife

The tactic threat above him loomed.

With the "master" of the precious Gollum went

A guide with other means

Through the Dead Marshes he sent

But Sam still thought him a fiend.

Gollum's heart was broken in two 

Slinker wanted his precious back

Stinker to bring them to She, non knew who, 

And so never a debate did they lack.

To Mordor he brought them as they dozed

Not knowing what they planned to do

But, with the Black Gate closed

To Cirith Ungol he brought them too.

Shelob was ever awaiting prey

And that Gollum knew

Frodo would never again see the light of day

If Gollum's plan proved true

But Sam he forgot

And the hobbit was very brave

His precious Gollum never got

Sam's master was nearly saved

Cursing the world

Gollum followed in vain

But the Enemy's power was unfurled

And poor Frodo no longer sane

At the top of Mount Doom, 

Frodo declared the Ring his own

But the end of his reign came none to soon

For Gollum's fate was already sown.

Although he could not see him, 

Gollum screamed out in anger

His strength no longer just a whim

They fought on the edge of danger

But his teeth did not what they ought

For even the wisest could not tell

His greed took over his thought

And into the deep fire he fell

With him went the end of man

His precious gone from sight

Then the sign that doom was a hand 

Fell with his master's finger held on tight

Hope was brought to those who fear

For the Enemy had died 

But his that he held so dear

Even against the fire could not have defied.


End file.
